


Damaged Goods

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: The scenes I believe were missing from 14.11 Damaged Goods. May contain spoilers.





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> I took liberties with the dialogue and storyline to get it to fit my headcanon. Why can’t the writers let them be together already?

“Dean! What are you doing here?” Donna flipped on the safety on her gun and set it on the table beside the door.

“Hiya, gorgeous,” Dean murmured. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, sheesh,” Donna laughed. “Of course.” She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Dean was across the threshold in a nanosecond, pulling Donna into his arms, his mouth slanting over hers, licking at her lower lip until she opened her mouth. She couldn’t hold back the groan rising in her throat when his tongue brushed hers, desire rushing through her. Every time Dean kissed her, it was like he was kissing her for the first time. She couldn’t get enough.

Donna hooked a finger in the waistband of his jeans, yanking him further inside and kicking the door closed with one foot. Dean spun her around, pushing her back against the door, his thigh between her legs, his hands sliding up her sides to cup her full breasts in his hands. She moaned, her back arching, her hands locking around the back of his neck, tugging him closer as the kiss deepened.

Dean’s body was pressed flush against hers and she could feel everything - the hard muscles beneath his multiple layers of clothes, the way his chest heaved with every breath, and the evidence of his arousal brushing against her hip. His lips moved across her throat, sucking and biting the skin beneath her jaw as he held her.

A sigh escaped Donna, her hands sliding down his muscular chest, over his tight abs, and down his hard length, palming him through his jeans. Dean smiled against her neck and pushed his hips against her hand, his hands moving from her waist to her ass, cupping both cheeks and pulling her body tight against his. He moved his attentions from her neck to her mouth, catching Donna’s lips in a blistering kiss that had her moaning obscenely.

“I missed you, gorgeous,” Dean growled, his hands slipping beneath her thin t-shirt and up her side, settling on her ample breasts, kneading them roughly, even as he leaned over her and kissed her again.

Donna shoved at his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, then she hurried to unbutton his jeans, her hand easing past the waistband to grasp his hard shaft, her thumb dancing along the tip, her fingers grazing the thick vein on the underside. drawing a groan from the hunter. She pushed his jeans and boxer shorts down past his ass, freeing him completely. She took him fully in hand and stroked him slowly, reveling in the feel of his velvety soft shaft in her hand.

Dean attacked her neck with renewed vigor, leaving a trail of bite marks along her throat. He twisted his fingers in the waistband of her yoga pants, shoving them down her legs until they fell around her ankles. Donna kicked them away, then wrapped one leg around the back of his thigh as his hand slipped between her legs, his fingers easing into her, caressing her, gently opening her up for him. He slid his other arm around her waist and lifted her, his strength, as always, amazing her. He held her against the door, nuzzling her breast, biting at the now erect nipple through the fabric of her shirt, his fingers three knuckles deep, her body reeling from the sensations.

“Dean,” she gasped.

“I know, gorgeous,” he panted. “I know.” He pulled her other leg around his waist, the head of his cock teasing her wet entrance. He entered her slowly, drawing out the pleasure, teasing her.

Donna held his head between her hands, kissing him with a desperate need, whimpering at the feeling of fullness once he was fully seated. She nearly came undone when he moved, his hips flexing as he thrust up and into her, his cock hitting her sweet spot, slow, easy strokes that left her wanting more.

“Oh my God,” Donna moaned. “Harder, Dean, don’t hold back.”

He seemed happy to follow her commands, slamming into her, his hips moving at an ungodly pace, her back hitting the wall repeatedly as he thrust into her, hard. It didn’t take long before Donna was screaming her release, the orgasm racing through her at a fiery pace, consuming her.

Dean was right behind her, shuddering as he came, his hands tight on her waist, his cock pulsing inside of her. He groaned Donna’s name, holding her against the wall, kissing her as the high from the mind-blowing impromptu sex faded to a pleasant memory. He lowered Donna to her feet and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I’m starving,” Donna murmured.

“That’s my girl,” Dean chuckled.

* * *

“One picture,” Donna laughed, holding the camera at arm’s length, making sure her and Dean were both in the frame. She snapped a quick picture, shoved the phone in her pocket, then her and Dean returned to their burgers.

“Mmmm, oh my God,” Dean mumbled around the food in his mouth.

“What? You thought I was joking?” Donna asked. “Best burger in Minnesota.”

Dean took the last bite of his burger, ketchup smeared at the corner of his mouth. “Best burger ever.”

“Glad it satisfied,” she grinned.

“Wasn’t just the burger,’ Dean winked.

“Stop it,” Donna blushed. She pulled the napkin from her collar and dropped it on the table. “So, Dean...”

“Have you seen Jody lately, hmm? The girls?” Dean asked.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded. “You know, I split my time as much as I can, help Jody with their training. Last month, we took down a Vetala nest. Alex, little Miss “I don’t want to hunt”, she killed two all by herself.”

“Get out of town!” Dean laughed. “Good for her.”

“Anyhoo…”

“What about you? You being careful?” he said. “I know after your niece and everything with your friend, Doug, and then I couldn’t be here -”

“Doug’s working private security now, up in Duluth,” she interrupted. “Any more questions?”

“Huh?”

“Just wondering if you’ve run out of ways to ask me how I’m doing, so as to avoid me repaying the favor,” she replied. “So stop the innocent act, babe. I know what’s been going on.”

He raised one eyebrow, his head tipped to the side, an only slightly believable look of confusion on his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know you were just possessed. Again.”

Donna had to give Dean credit, he tried to keep up the confused act, looking at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. 

“Sam,” Donna explained. “He had us all out, looking for you. And I know you got an archangel hitching a ride up there in your noggin.”

Dean blinked several times, his body language changing, automatically pulling himself away from Donna, clearly irritated.

“Also Sam,” Donna said by way of explanation.

“What’s he got? A freaking newsletter?” Dean snapped.

“I’m just saying, all that, it can’t be easy, you know? Sam’s worried about you, Dean. And so am I,” she said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Obviously, I don’t need to,” Dean grumbled. “I got Sam to do that.”

“Dean -”

“Well...I’ll make it through, okay? That’s all we can do, right?” he sighed. 

“Right,” Donna nodded.

“I’m fine, gorgeous. I’ve got it...Michael...under control. I wanted to spend some time with Mom and as luck would have it -” He gestured vaguely with one hand.

“You had to come through Hibbing,” Donna finished.

“Couldn’t come through town without seeing my D-Train,” Dean smirked. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

Donna smiled and shook her head. It didn’t escape her that Dean completely avoided discussing his possession and the subject of Michael. Over the last couple of years, she’d learned that about him - avoid and deflect. It was a wonder that she still loved him through all of it.

“Oh, yeah.” She kept smiling, figuring if he could do it, so could she.

Dean dropped his crumpled napkin on the table and rose to his feet. “Come here,” he said.

Donna rose to her feet and let Dean pull her into his arms. He hugged her, tight, hugged her like he was never going to see her again. 

“I’ll see ya, gorgeous,” he murmured.

“You betcha,” Donna whispered, holding back the tears.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, turned, and walked away.


End file.
